1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reading and recording apparatus such as a facsimile machine, a photocopier, and a hybrid machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image reading and recording (hereinafter “reading recording”) apparatus has a recording section 602 disposed lower with respect to an image reading section 601 arranged at an upper portion of the apparatus as shown in FIG. 18, and a control substrate 603 and a power supply 604 are disposed at a rear of the recording section 602, or, namely, on a rear side of the control portion 605 disposed at a front side of the apparatus. In the image reading recording apparatus shown in FIG. 18, the feeding direction of the recording sheet is in a direction of arrow H. As shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-334,648, there has been known a structure in which a feeding cassette section is disposed below a printing section, and a sheet is sent to the printing section upon feeding in a U-turn route.
With the image reading apparatus as shown in FIG. 18, because the power supply 604 and the control substrate 603 are provided at the rear of the recording section 602, the apparatus is projected rearward, thereby raising a problem that the installation area of the apparatus becomes larger.
When the image reading apparatus takes a layout as shown in FIG. 18, wires coupling the control substrate 603 with the control portion 605 or the image reading section 601 extend longer because the control substrate 603 is located away from the control portion 605 and the image reading section 601, so that an assembling property is made worse.
With the layout shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-334,648, since a so-called U-turn feeding is used, though no rearward projection is made in comparison with the apparatus shown in FIG. 18, the apparatus height becomes higher due to the thickness of the feeding section performing the U-turn feeding operation, and consequently, there arises a problem that the apparatus becomes larger in size.